


Insomnia

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Dimitri rolls over to pull Claude close to him, hands reaching to cup his husband’s swollen stomach only to find the spot empty.ORClaude can't sleep and Dimitri keeps waking up because of it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have other WIP to finish... but take this for now :)

Dimitri rolls over to pull Claude close to him, hands reaching to cup his husband’s swollen stomach only to find the spot empty. His eye shoots open in alarm and he scans the room. He blinks the sleep away and finds Claude standing in front of his desk, lighting some candles.

“Claude?” he yawns, blinking hard, already climbing out of bed.

Claude turns around, surprised to see Dimitri awake and then guilty when he realizes his absence woke him.

“I was just lighting candles,” Claude explains and quickly finishes lighting another before Dimitri can lead him away from the desk. “You didn’t have to get up.”

“Want to hold you.” comes the slurred reply.

Dimitri helps Claude back into bed, slipping in behind him and wrapping his arms carefully around his husband’s swollen belly. He rests his head against Claude’s sighing in content now that his husband is back in his arms.

  
➵

The next time Dimitri wakes up, Claude is sitting up beside him, braiding a small strand of his hair. Dimitri rubs his eye and looks at the candles that Claude had lit earlier; they are not even halfway burned, no where close.

“Did I wake you again?” Claude cocks his head to the side, finishing his braid and setting it on Dimitri’s shoulder.

Dimitri nods and tries valiantly to keep his eye open but it is drooping fast. He grabs Claude’s hands, kisses them, and falls asleep.

  
➵

The candles are now halfway burned when Dimitri finds himself awake again.

“Please?” Claude is poking his side and Dimitri fights to open his eye.

“Huh?” Dimitri finally cracks his eye open and turns to look at Claude.

Claude is laying down at least but he is staring at Dimitri with desperate green eyes. Dimitri lifts his head.

“I said I’m hungry,” Claude nearly whines.

Dimitri blinks repeatedly, processing his husband’s words and when it finally clicks, he nods. 

“What do you want to eat?” Dimitri is already making his way out of the bed by the time he finishes his question. He pulls on a shirt, pants and his eyepatch, wondering if putting on socks is even worth it.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Claude sounds amused and he cups his belly in his hands. “But I’m craving some cheese.”

Dimitri is too tired to show how happy he is by this. He settles for kissing Claude on the head, lingering for just a moment before he walks barefoot to the kitchen for some cheese. 

When he comes back, he hands Claude the cheese, strips once more, tosses his eyepatch on the desk, and falls into bed. He’s already asleep by the time his head hits the pillow

  
➵

Dimitri isn’t sure what woke him up this time but Claude has stolen all of the blankets. They are wrapped around him as Claude attempts to get comfortable. Dimitri also notices that his pillow is missing. He finds it in Claude’s arms, moving it from one side to the other, occasionally punching it in an attempt to fluff it.

Dimitri doesn’t move a muscle; is far too tired to move. He watches his husband move around, struggling to turn at times (and he almost blows his cover trying to reach out and help roll over his husband) and moving the pillow around again.

“Why is your pillow so hard?” 

By the sound of Claude’s voice, he still had no clue that Dimitri was awake and watching him. Dimitri shuffled closer, gaining Claude’s attention. Claude didn’t look surprised to see him awake but he once again looked guilty.

“I’m sorry,” Claude says, laying down beside Dimitri.

Dimitri hums, places his head on Claude’s shoulder then a hand to Claude’s stomach, and falls back to sleep.

  
➵

Dimitri fell asleep on Claude’s shoulder but woke up with all of the pillows lined up behind him like a barricade. Claude is practically laying on top of him now.

“I don’t think Teach even breaks a sweat. He just runs like something is chasing him. And where exactly is he getting all of those personal items? It’s like he purposely searches for them.” Claude rambles. “And another thing, why does he love fishing so much? Does he really do it for Flayn or does he just have some odd craving for fish?”

Dimitri stares at him in silent shock. He knew the baby was probably why Claude couldn’t sleep but this was the fifth time he had been woken up. 

Claude peeks up at Dimitri and then glances at the pillows.

“You kept rolling away from me,” he said as an explanation for the pillows behind Dimitri.

Dimitri groans and grabs for Claude’s hands, pulling them to his chest.

“Claude?”

“Yes Dima?”

“Please get some sleep.”

➵   
  


The candle has long gone out by the time Dimitri wakes up again. He would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t a little frustrated at being woken up _again_ but he pushes that thought away and seeks out his husband once more.

Claude is no longer under the blankets. His husband is sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed beneath him, his hand caressing his belly. 

“I’m sorry I keep waking you up.” The cheeriness in Claude’s voice has diminished, setting warning bells off in Dimitri’s head. 

Dimitri rubs his eye and sits up to face Claude.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, his voice hoarse and quiet from sleep.

Claude doesn’t answer, only keeps caressing his stomach. Dimitri crawls to him and brings him into his arms, his hands resting on top of Claude’s.

“Claude?” 

Claude halts his caress and sighs deeply. 

“I’m a little worried.” Claude’s voice is much softer, vulnerable. “About… the baby.”

With everyone word Claude is saying, Dimitri is waking up more and more. He keeps Claude close to him and focuses on making coherent sentences. “Is the baby alright? Do you need anything?”

“The baby is fine.” Claude assure hurriedly and Dimitri deflates in relief. Claude hesitates before he speaks. “I’m just worried about our child’s future.”

“What do you mean?”

“Despite our kingdoms being united, there are still those who see me as a fluke because of my background. I don’t mind the prejudice against me but I’m afraid they will hold it against our child.”

Dimitri frowns, his expression darkening at the reminder of the people who still treat Claude like he is lower than they are just because of his background. He knows that will likely never go away but it doesn’t stop him from wanting to wring their necks with every dirty glance they give his husband. But now was not the time for these thoughts. Now, he wanted to banish the helpless look in Claude’s eyes. 

He runs his hand through Claude’s soft hair, hoping to soothe his anxiety. “I cannot tell what the future holds for us but I know we will do everything in our power to make sure our child knows that they are loved so very deeply… despite there being some prejudice against him.”

“Of course we will.” Claude sighs contently at the hands massaging his scalp but the anxiety is still bubbling up. “But even so, will it be enough?”

“It will be.” Dimitri says confidently. “There will always be darkness but we can teach our child to see the brighter things in this world. Just as you have taught me, you will also guide our child. We will both be there every step of the way.”

From his place, Dimitri could see Claude’s eyes shining with unshed tears and gently lifted his husband’s face to kiss his lips.

“I love you,” Dimitri breathes when he parts their kiss.

Claude smiles, the helpless look in his eye fading away. “I love you too, Dimitri.”

And a few months later, when Claude gives birth to a beautiful, healthy boy, he takes one look at those wide eyes staring up at him in wonder and he knows— he knows they will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be a happy family 🖤


End file.
